Computer supported cooperative work meeting facilitation is a relatively new and effective way of conducting group meetings. Computer hardware, special software, a trained professional facilitator, and a physical location to hold a meeting combine to form a decision support center (DSC). Several of these exist throughout the world. The earliest were stationary decision support centers using desktop computers in a specially designed and dedicated meeting room.
Decision support center technology proves to be effective and efficient when compared to traditional meetings. However, DSC attendees need to travel to an existing center to participate. Travel is costly and time consuming. Portable decision centers reduce travel time for participants. Instead of moving people to the meeting, the meeting is moved to the people. Portable DSCs may utilize laptop computers and other portable components. Attempts have been undertaken at conducting DSC sessions at remote locations, but show the need for improvement. For example, setup time is excessive.
Computer system devices requiring low voltage power are made with external transformers, each transformer has an input connected to a power source and a low voltage output connected to the device. Data connections among components require various length data cables. Low voltage power is needed for computers, as battery life is limited. LAN adapter cards do not use batteries and require transformers. As an example, for a network environment using 19 laptop computers, such as in a DSC, 38 transformers need to be powered and attached to the computers and LAN adapter cards. Several extension cords and multiple outlet boxes are required. Multi access units (MAUs) are scattered along the floor to allow for wiring the LAN with fixed length cables. This type of setup is time consuming, unsightly, difficult to trouble shoot and awkward.
Laptop computers were designed to run from individual power adapters as are the LAN adapters. When arranged as a decision support center, 6-18 computer-with-LAN adapter combinations are used each requiring two individual power transformers. Also, dozens of power outlets are required to supply the transformers. The multi access units are left loose on the floor or conference table. This arrangement is unwieldy to set up and provides several opportunities for error.
Wireless LANs and the use of multiple batteries for each participant terminal (e.g., laptop computer and LAN adapter card) would require changing batteries and would interrupt the flow of a meeting and waste considerable time. Also, LAN cards would still require external low voltage power as they have no batteries. Wireless LANs need to be connected to a transmitter and are prohibitively expensive. Cellular technology is only recently available and would also be expensive.